godeater12forgottenpikachu123slifefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Writing Guy
Fanfiction profile post Author has written 33 stories for Powerpuff Girls, Destroy All Humans!, Monster Buster Club, Digimon, Amazing World of Gumball, and Phineas and Ferb. Name: Story Writing Guy Age: why do you need to know that? Gender: My name is Story Writing GUY Hobbies: My name will answer that I love writing stories but you probably figured that out by reading my name. I'm a friendly person, and I want to make alot of friends here. I think I'm doing a good job with this whole writing thing. People seem to like my stories, or are they just saying that so I wont feel bad? I'll never know unless I ask but I cant do that. My first and best story is getting alot of reviews. My first goal was 50, my next is 100. I hate running out of PMs. We made it to 100 reviews! And its thanks to all of you! YAY!! Anyway, my next goal is 150. WE CAN DO IT!! 'Bio' Story Writing Guy is another friend of Godeater12. Godeater12 considers him as a good friend and a wise advicer. Story Writing Guy is an enthusiastic writer in Godeater's point of view. Both of them often participate in forums in order to contribute at a certain topic He is also a good story writer. With a total entries of 33 stories, Godeater considers him as one of the many sources of inspiration for his stories. 'Story entries (currently 33. Only the top 15 can be viewed)' 1. Shattered Innocence - reviews Nicole is imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit, which greatly affects the rest of the Wattersons. Grieving for their mother, Gumball, Darwin and Anais make it their duty to find and capture the true culprit, Mr. Fingerprint, wherever he may be. Amazing World of Gumball - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Family/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,655 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 9-16-11 - Published: 7-31-11 - - Gumball W. 2. The Day Off - reviews Nicole is asked to take the day off from work, which is very uncommon for her. Without anything else to do, she decides to spend some time with her family, something she doesn't get to do very often. How will it go? Amazing World of Gumball - Fiction Rated: K - English - Family/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,766 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 10-30-11 - Published: 10-30-11 - - Nicole W. 3. Challenge - reviews Crypto starts to get bored of killing humans. How will he solve this problem? Read and review! Destroy All Humans! - Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 926 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 10-20-09 - Published: 10-20-09 - Complete 4. Friendship - reviews Guilmon, while doing something unusual, spots Rika. They have a conversation, with a slightly unexpected conclusion. Read to find out what happens. Digimon - Fiction Rated: K - English - Friendship/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,378 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 2-22-10 - Published: 2-22-10 - - Guilmon/Ruki M./Rika N. - Complete 5. A Game of Love - reviews Danny gets into an argument, and ends up saying something that he shouldn't have. Now he and Cathy are stuck doing something they thought would never happen. How will it turn out? Monster Buster Club - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,859 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 2-21-10 - Published: 2-21-10 - Complete 6. A Ribbon, and a Cap - reviews Brick and Blossom have a rather unusual disagreement. Find out what it is, and more! Read and review! Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,310 - Reviews: 15 - Updated: 1-24-10 - Published: 1-24-10 - - Blossom/Brick - Complete 7. Black Heart - reviews Him goes to Bubbles when shes alone. What will happen? Read and review. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Horror - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,193 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 10-14-09 - Published: 10-14-09 - - Him/Bubbles - Complete 8. Choice of Fate - reviews Mojo questions his decision to turn evil and wonders what his life would be like if he hadn't made it. When the idea that he could change enters the topic things only get more complicated. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,343 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 4-16-11 - Published: 4-16-11 - - Mojo Jojo - Complete 9. Cootie Shots - reviews What if a Rowdyruff boy didnt get his cootie shot? Blossom X Brick, Bubbles X Boomer,and Buttercup X Butch. Read and review. I made a forum if you're interested. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 15 - Words: 22,060 - Reviews: 115 - Updated: 11-6-09 - Published: 8-16-09 - - Brick/Blossom - Complete 10. Family or Love - reviews The Puffs and the Ruffs start to have feelings for each other but everyone would hate it if they knew about it. This wouldnt be a problem if it wasnt so hard for the Puffs to forget about the Ruffs. Read and review. Visit my forum...please. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Family - Chapters: 30 - Words: 40,543 - Reviews: 191 - Updated: 11-21-09 - Published: 8-10-09 - - Blossom/Brick - Complete 11. Fatherhood - reviews Sequel to To Hell and Back* After John Camon escapes prison, with the help of a certain villain, he struggles to figure out what he should do about Bubbles and Boomer. It wouldn't be so hard if he didn't care so much about them.Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Family/General - Chapters: 6 - Words: 16,001 - Reviews: 34 - Updated: 5-14-11 - Published: 1-25-11 - - Bubbles/Boomer 12. Friends - reviews a prequel to Cootie Shots. It's about Becca's life before she moved to Townsville. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - General/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,124 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 11-27-09 - Published: 11-27-09 - Complete 13. Hate - reviews Brick is tired of always failing to destroy the girls, so he comes up with a plan to get rid of Blossom. Will it work? Read and find out... Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,070 - Reviews: 13 - Updated: 10-7-09 - Published: 10-7-09 - - Blossom/Brick - Complete 14. Incompatible - reviews Sometimes, even when you love someone with all your heart, you're just not meant to be. You're incompatible. A Bubbles/Butch fic. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: K - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 642 - Reviews: 9 - Updated: 1-26-10 - Published: 1-26-10 - - Bubbles/Butch - Complete 15. Loss - reviews Mojo decides to give up trying to take over the world, and leave Townsville. How will Blossom react? Read and review. Powerpuff Girls - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,885 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 12-7-09 - Published: 12-7-09 - - Mojo Jojo/Blossom - Complete